


Supergirl: The Musical

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Multichapter, Sad Kara Danvers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Multiple chapters of Supergirl characters in various song performances. Let me know if you have any ideas!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 2





	Supergirl: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Names and Legacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991615) by [deodand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deodand/pseuds/deodand). 



Kara Danvers was having a rough day. Her friends had all deserted her in favor of doing actual work. She hadn’t gone out on a date in months. And worst of all, she was _still_ lying to her best friend about her secret identity. That was what this was all about today.

“In some ways you’re just like all your friends, but in the sky you’re a star….. You get the best of both worlds, chill it out— take it slow. Then you kick ass and take names. Lock them in the DEO and you know-whoa- it’s the best of both worlds….” Kara sang out to the instrumental version of Hannah Montana’s first ever hit song, “Best of Both Worlds.”

“Who would have thought that a girl like me would double as a superhero?” Kara was starting to sob as she looked in the mirror, only to see…. To her horror, Lena Luthor— her best friend— was staring back at her tear soaked face.

“Without the ponytail and the glasses, you can take names and kick ass.” Lena Luthor said as it finally dawned on her. Her best friend? Was Supergirl.

“L-Living two lives is a little weird, but work’s cool ‘cause nobody knows….” Kara replied shakily, her voice rough from the sobs she was still heaving.

“Not even your boss. Or your best friend.” Lena agreed, a frown etching itself onto her face. “It’s really you, but nobody ever discovered.” She stepped closer.

“Yeah, I got to be a small town girl but it’s go time when they pull an alarm.” Kara nodded, frowning determinedly.

“Well that was an ...interesting way to find out the truth.”


End file.
